fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Endgame
Resolution "Riskal!" Jason called the creatures name, and it took this as an order to accelerate. Within minutes, the burned ruins of the former castle, dead center in the Edolas Capital. "Nothing is more beautiful a sight than that." He smirked, and urged Riskal to go into a dive. "You'll pay for this, I said before!' A familiar, ragged voice called out- it could be seen that a certain crimson-haired woman with an all-too-unconventional sense of style was flying towards him. Naturally, she wasn't flying via magic- rather, she was riding on a crimson Legion. This legion seemed to be three times as fast as the regular ones- because of the red colour scheme, perhaps? "You know what's funny?" Jason stood atop Riskal, sword at his side. "I don't think you can make me." He leapt from his perch, descending like a madman towards Knightwalker, sword poised to slash her in half. Knightwalker's legion immediately sped away from Jason- hoping that he would fall to his much-anticipated death. "You know what's funny? You falling and ending up a splat on the pavement." She ever-so-intelligently replied to him with a smirk. "I won't die!" Riskal swooped under Jason, allowing the boy to cling to his back before flying upward; flapping its wings so that it remained level, allowing Jason and Knightwalker to glare at each other. "Everything ends here, Knightwalker! Faust is gone; fled from his kingdom. His castle has been destroyed. Even the armies fell at my hands. The only symbol left that this monarchy can rebuild itself on is you." "Can you literally not lump this stuff on me?" Erza sighed- her crimson Legion let out a loud roar- as it's emerald eyes began to swirl around like spirals, as it spread it's wings; a scarlet aura surrounded it's wings as it shot forth like a bullet towards Jason. "I'd be more than willing to just give up, but it seems that you've pissed me off enough to try and kill you, even though it's all over...!" "Riskal, let's go!" Jason ordered and Riskal roared, charging down Erza on her Legion. Jason took a stance on Riskal's back, readying his sword as his side; he would cut her down. With a *BANG!* Erza's legion swooped down sharply, before rearing up right behind Jason- her spear poised at the ready. "Gravity Core!" Her Ten Commandments changed it's spearhead into that of the form of a large cannon- which gathered and condensed pure energy, before releasing it in the form of a fast-moving sphere of black energy towards Jason. "She's just a whole bag of tricks." Jason gritted his teeth, witnessing the attack from his periphery vision, and manipulating Riskal to the side to avoid a collision with the sphere, but just barely. He shuddered, his eyes jerking wide open. Had that hit, he'd be dead. He gritted his teeth; he'd have to keep her in on close combat. Perhaps she was a long-ranged user; keeping her in close-range combat would put on equal footing. "Go forward, Riskal!" He ordered and Riskal swerved towards Knightwalker, descending with great speed towards the woman. "Now!" Jason reached into his sleeves, pulling out a large array of wire; he'd procured some before he arrived here. He thrust his arm forward, the wires extended towards Knightwalker, and it became clear where Jason was aiming; her neck. "Tch!" Erza clicked her tongue in exasperation- the legion she was riding emitted a pulse of pure energy, knocking the wires back- though at that moment, she and Jason were in close proximity with each other. She was slightly put-off by his attack- though she swung forward clumsily with her spear- which had changed to extend towards Jason. Jason immediately saw his opening, twisting his torso so that the spear slipped past him. He quickly placed a vicegrip on the spear, pulling Knightwalker in closer, until she was in mid-air, almost entirely off of her Legion — while Jason remained firmly grounded. He twirled the stolen katana in his hands and thrust it forward towards Knightwalker's shoulder. "Gh!" Erza hissed straight at Jason- his blade did indeed make contact, throwing her balance off. She quickly grabbed onto her Legion once more, holding its wing tightly as she stood back up- her Legion flew straight back at Jason and his pet, as Ten Commandments changed into the form of twin blades- launching fire and ice at the Legion Jason had itself. "Riskal, down down!" Jason barked the order and Riskal heeded; quickly going into a dive to avoid the elemental attacks. As it did this, however, Knightwalker's Legion proved to be fast enough that one of the ice attacks hit one of Riskal's wings, freezing it solid. "Crap!" Riskal began to veer out of control; only having one good wing was impairing its ability to fly properly. "This is the end!" Erza triumphantly shouted; as she charged forward towards Riskal- her expression was full of grim determination- the velocity that she moved at seemed to create a sonic boom- dispersing the air around them as she shot forward like a bullet. "Die here!" Jason knew this was his chance. It would be risky, but it might pay off. "Riskal, try to even yourself out, I need a launching point!" Riskal let out a small cry; it was obviously pained, but it refused to disappointed Jason, and tried its flight out, creating a shaky, but stable platform. Jason stood on his feet, glaring at the descending Knightwalker. "Riskal. Go rest. After this...I may not need to fly anymore." Riskal's head jerked back, looking at him with concern. Jason shook his head. "Go. Now!" Jason ordered, making a large leap towards Knightwalker. This lightened the weight on Riskal's back, allowing him to fly off. He cast Jason a mournful expression as he flew away. "If you want me to die, Knightwalker...come with me!" Jason cried, his eyes widening as he and Knightwalker collided, the feeling of the cold metal spear ripping through his torso, erupting from behind him. Blood shot from his mouth, landing on the woman's shoulder; however, she soon caught him grinning. "And...checkmate." He gripped, this time, not the spear, but the arm holding the spear, firmly ensuring she was unable to get away as he and Knightwalker sped to the ground on her Legion. "Come with me, Knightwalker! To hell!" He swung his blade upwards, aiming to slash from her leg well up into her shoulder. "Tch..." Erza hissed at him- the Legion she was riding plumetted straight to the ground like a meteor descending to earth, destroying the pavement and numerous buildings. An explosion, caused from the sheer velocity the Legion was moving at, decimated the block- leaving everything a mass of sweltering flames. As the dust settled from the explosion, Erza Knightwalker barely stood to her feet, using her spear as a crutch. Jason himself was on bending knee, one hand stabbing the katana into the ground as a support, the other gripping his sounded side. "Damn..." He didn't know if he'd even caused enough damage to Knightwalker, his body was wracked with pain from the explosion, and his vision was fading. Everything was starting to blend together; the embers and flickering flames of the explosion, the rubble and shape of Knightwalker's body, Jason couldn't tell what was what anymore. "I'm...I'm not done!" He spat blood onto the charred ground, struggling to stand up, to make his way towards Knightwalker. "I'm...not...done...KNIGHTWALKER!!!" As he forced himself to his feet, however, a large thunderclap shook them both, and Jason turned his eyes to the sky. "...What the...?" He was shocked; what met his eyes was a tunneling formation in the clouds, like a hurricane. They were spiraling out of control, however, the center seemed to be empty, leading only to blackness. "...What is this!?" Erza leapt back, skidding along the torn ashpalt momentarily. "....What in the world..." She clutched her spear tightly, wanting to attack the formation in the clouds...however, she stopped herself, not wanting to look like a certain admiral from a nation of flames. "....Looks like this is my goodbye, boy!" She quickly began to run off. Jason tried to pursue, but soon found himself caught up in what appeared to be a beam of light. "What...!?" He felt immobilized for a moment as he began to rise into the air, heading straight for the source of the light — the emptiness of the clouds. Jason was immersed in an endless blackness — deprived of sight, sound, touch, and smell, before he suddenly found himself hitting a grassy floor hard, causing his already aching body to feel like it was shattering. He craned his head up, his clouded vision looking around for something, anything, and his eyes rested on a figure shrouded in a white baboon cloak. "If you return with me, you will survive. Allow me to assist you in adjusting." Slowly, the man extended his hand towards Jason as a symbol of kindness... Jason blinked; confused as he was, there wasn't anything to be done. He didn't want to die here. He extended his hand, grasping onto the man's cold hand. The Sanctuary "I trained with E for a few years after that..." Jason muttered, growing bitter at the thought of the man. "He taught me to use magics, and allowed me to hone my skills in the use of several powerful magics. With the Lacrima from Palmer, it seemed I was a natural at it. And I guess that brings us back to here." He stopped walking, looking at the woman. "I apologize, I rambled on and must have certainly bored you." "You certainly did." Giselle rolled her eyes, disinterested. "Ah, well. What can you do, you know? You ended up getting trained by a nutcase. If I was there I'd probably try and one up that, or use you as a lab experiment. One or the other, depending on my mood at the moment." "More than likely the latter, given what I am." Jason remarked snidely. "Going off on that little story did make me remember something. There isn't a point in walking all the way to Nethran Forest." He cocked his head back, looking into the sky. "Let's see if you're still here..." He thought, taking a breath. "RISKAL!" Utter silence. Jason's eyes narrowed for a moment; perhaps Riskal was long dead...? Suddenly a large, shrill shriek filled the air, and Jason's eyes jutted towards the sky. A large, gray creature, many times the size of Jason and Giselle, was flying its way towards them — and it soon became quite clear it was flying down in their direction. It was Riskal, an adult now. As it landed down on the ground, it causes it to shake, and there was an expression of joy on its face — at least as much as a Legion can have a joyful expression — as it nuzzled its huge head towards Jason's body. The man's normally stoic face broke out into a warm smile; his eyes softening at the sight of his oldest friend. "Welcome back, Riskal." He turned to Giselle. "This is Riskal, my Legion. He's also our transport from here on." "Uh..." Giselle scratched her head as winds picked up underneath her feet, slowly beginning to levitate. "I don't know if I told you this before or not, but I'm going to tell you now. Do you remember that I can fly at the speed of sound?" "If you know the way, I'll meet you there then." Jason replied, not calling Giselle out on the absurdity of this claim. "Riskal and I can make our way there at our own pace." "That's fine with me," The winds forming underneath her feet were instantly compressed and released, providing a medium-sized tornado that shrouded her body momentarily, before she vanished in an instant. "You seem to be a bit on the slow sideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Riskal cast Giselle a look of disdain as she flew off; he obviously wasn't fond of her attitude. "Alright Riskal." Jason made a large leap onto his mount's back, surprised by the increase in size. He'd grown so much in just ten years. "Let's go. Follow Giselle's scent, I'm sure you can do that." Riskal let out a cry before take off into the air. Jason had to keep a firm grip to avoid being thrown off, the strength of Riskal was surprising. "It's been ages since I've flown..." Jason couldn't help but feel content as he flew on the back of Riskal, looking down on the landscape as he did. After what he assumed was a half hour, he felt Riskal go into a dive, his own body lurching with it, and he landed on a small hill, where nothing seemed out of the ordinary...with the exception of Giselle sitting there, cross-legged. "Took you long enough, orange range." Giselle sighed, rolling her eyes in boredom. "It's been, what, like, I don't know how long. I got here in five seconds flat. But then again, when you're as old as me, everything feels like an eternity. Anyway, there's somebody you should meet...so we can go home already." "This will be a first..." Jason frowned. "I've never met her before, my grandmother." He looked around where they were standing, curiously. "The one problem is, I never did make it into Solele's homeland before. I'm unsure of how to proceed." "Drop some blood into it." Giselle aptly summed it up. "That should solve your problems." She pulled out a vial that seemed to possess a crimson liquid stored inside of it, before she threw it forward. "Like that." Jason frowned. "I have a feeling the fact that you carry a vial of blood should be a matter of concern for me..." He didn't decide to press the matter as they had more pressing concerns. A glow caught Jason's attention, and he noticed the glow was stretching upward and downward into a large line, which then opened like a door. "A barrier that requires a blood offering...I'd assume it's to make the would-be-guest or intruder physically weaken themselves. I have a feeling I'm going to like my grandmother." "Eh, what can I say, my labcoat holds a lot of things. That, and, it's bigger on the inside." She cracked her neck. "At least you should like your grandmother. Because this place reminds me of death. That and a place that I'll soon forget." Giselle grumbled to herself- remaining rather quiet about the whole thing so that they could get there, get it done, and leave before her dramas came on back in Earth Land. The unlikely duo stepped through the door, followed by Riskal, and their feet then quickly hit grass. Jason took a deep breath, and he noted the air was cool, so cool, much cleaner than the air from Edolas. He also took note of how tranquil it was. It was like something out of a fantasy fairy tale- upright flowers everywhere, a calming atmosphere, and it even seemed that the trees were fluorescent. "It's as if this place was hand-crafted...nothing like this could come just from nature." "It's not from nature, you dolt," Giselle was tempted to slap him across the back of the head just like she did with a certain other person. "Well, it technically is. Espers are naturally attuned to nature, and when the planet itself goes out of its way to protect them, well...this is what you get. Their innate magical power just helped forge it. At least, that's my assumption." There was a rustling noise, and, before Jason could take a moment to even reply to Giselle, he turned his attention towards what appeared to be two twins around his own age, wearing robes of silk. The girl has flowing blonde hair, and the boy had cropped white hair with a purple tint. "Delst...?" The boy spoke curiously, looking in Jason's direction, before a look of disappointment crossed his face. "Elise, it's not him..." He sighed and the blonde girl called Elise looked equally disappointed. "Maybe he's never coming back, Luka." She said, dejectedly. She looked over at Jason, looking at him curiously. "A half-breed, a Legion, and...I'm not even sure what this one is." She pointed calmly at Giselle. "I'm actually not sure what this one is. She's not human, at least." "Should we go tell Miu?" Luka asked his sister. Jason's eye twitched. "I have no idea who either of you are, but did you say Delst?" "Yes, we did." Elise replied, her eyes widening with interest. "Do you know where he is?" She sounded hopeful, and even Luka looked at Jason, curiosity in his eyes. "Delst was my father..." Jason replied slowly. "...And he died. A long time ago." A hushed silence hit the area; the reveal of Delst's fate had created an awkward moment between Jason and the creepy twins, while Giselle and Riskal simply seemed out of place in this situation. "In that case, you must be here to see Miu." Luka and Elise quickly turned from Jason, trying to keep their expressions from his sight. Why did Delst have to die on them? "Come with us, we'll take you to her." Giselle nudged Jason. "Jeez, what's the deal with those two? Were they like, lobotomized or something?" She grumbled, "If they're depressed about your old fart's death, they should get over it. You can't just revive the dead. If I could I'd be set for life I wouldn't even be here." "They only just now found out he's dead." Jason replied shortly. "Give them time and stop being so abrasive." The twins led them through the forest, and it was silent enough that only the sounds of nature could be heard; wind in the trees, the creeks flowing, grass crunching. Several Espers flocked around, casting Jason looks of curiosity, but Giselle and Riskal were met with looks of apprehension — understandable, as neither would fit into a category of being Espers commonly associated with. The group proceeded towards the largest tree in the entire forest. Simpy standing under it, one felt insignificant as they looked upon it's strange, pure white bark that wound higher and higher into the heavens, branches with similar spiral white bark jutting out from the side. "Here we are, son of Delst. This is the living space for all Espers, the sacred White Tree." Jason looked at it curiously, walking over to it and sliding his hand across the bark. "It feels...familiar. Like my soul recognizes it." "That's nice, huh..." Giselle continued to look around- something about this forest reminded her of someplace else. "....You know, for some reason, this forest reminds me of the Forest of Discord back in Earth Land, only, well, this place is more benevolent. Like, there's monsters there, and Espers here. And there's these little fruits there that you shouldn't eat but for some damn reason, they work on," Giselle pointed to her Driver Belt, "They work on these, giving us powers. Considering that Earth Land and Edolas are natural opposites, maybe they're counterparts..." Jason looked curiously at the belt Giselle wore. While the mention of the Forest of Discord was interesting, he was more interested in her strange accessory. "I've never seen that before...a belt that gives you abilities? I assume it's a unique type of Holder Magic?" "Probably." Giselle was being intentionally vague on the concept. "Or rather, it's too hard to understand for somebody with your size of brain. Let me put it in layman's terms. The belt emits a forcefield made from your own willpower that turns into armour that's impossible to break, perhaps unless there was another armour." Jason frowned. "If there's one thing I've grown to understand about you during this trip, it's that you like to oversell things." So she used armor? He didn't exactly consider that magic, especially if she wielded the kind of armor he could imagine. Yet this was coming from the man whose method of combat could easily be summed up as "why use one of something when you can use one thousand?". "Go in." Elise urged; her pale hand gesturing towards the tree. "Miu should be on the ground floor." They entered the opening in the tree's base, and the inside was a rather spectacular view. The walls consisted of white tree bark, which seemed to glisten in the strange, floating lights the Espers had constructed from pure magic. Looking up led only to darkness, everything above was unimaginable as it led high into the heavens. There were several wooden constructs ranging from chairs to tables, this entire area seemed to be made for relaxation. And lounging over in one of the chairs, apparently asleep, was a blonde woman wearing fairly ordinary clothes, in stark contrast to the other Espers within the forest. Jason figured this must be her, and thus, he and Giselle made his way to her, and quickly tapped the table to wake her up. Miu woke up immediately; leaping up as if she were some sort of cat. "Who goes there!?" She looked straight over at Jason, surprised. "Ah, if it isn't Jason. It's been a while...Wait, who am I kidding. I've never seen you before in person." Jason looked at Miu with an odd sort of curiosity; he'd never seen her before, but, similarly with the tree, Miu felt familiar to his soul. He recognized her as family immediately. "You're my grandmother?" He asked simply. "It's...it's very good to meet you." He couldn't help but notice how awkward he sounded, much like a child. "Indeed it is.' Miu herself was attempting to sound professional- though she herself was completely and utterly taken aback by seeing her own flesh and blood. "What are you here for?" "You know you're making a big deal out of this," Giselle cracked her neck. "I mean when I met my kid for the first time I was like 'oh, alright, let's get back to doing stuff." Jason was learning very quickly to ignore her; she never had anything positive to say, and simply replying would probably be like feeding her, it'd just give her sustenance. "My mother told me about you, to some degree." Jason said slowly. "Father's been dead for a few years now; she told me if I came to you, I would learn more about the Esper half of myself, and that you'd give me something important. Just to meet you was, alone, something that interested me." "To some degree." Miu scratched her head, "Didn't she tell you everything? Like, there's an entire secret legacy behind us. Did you know, that our family was the first to ever see a Legion do a loop de loop in the air, and we invented our own snack line that's still around to this day?" "Wait, are you being serious." Giselle began to look around, obviously not interested. "Nope." Jason blinked; she apparently had a sense of humor he didn't inherit at all. "Mother didn't tell me anything more than Father told her, which apparently wasn't much. So it's only natural I came to you." He was obviously trying to keep this discussion goal oriented. "Ah, yes," Miu twirled a single lock of her blonde hair around her finger; as she continued, "Well, in order to assist you, I do believe that I'll need to teach you something...the Esper way of combat, that is." Jason's eyes flickered at this. A chance to get stronger; not only that, but to learn the ways of fighting that his own species used, this was something he couldn't pass up. Jason then nodded. "Thank you, grandmother. I'm extremely grateful for this." "Excellent, excellent." Giselle snarked; she was obviously disinterested. "Should I come back when my supply of damns to give have been restocked?" Miu smacked her across the back of the head. "Don't start that with me, young lady." "Oh, yeah?" Giselle nudged her shin lightly. "How old?" "A million." Giselle smacked her back. "I'm older than you! A hundred million and twenty five! So don't talk back to your elders!" ...Then, it devolved into an all-out slapfest. Jason decided he didn't want to get caught up in the middle of bickering women — it was never something he was fond of, even back at the guild — and thus, he slipped away from the ancient women, deciding to take a look around the White Tree. The entire tree was hollowed out and it seemed to wind its way up no matter where he went; he had a feeling without a guide, he would get lost, but curiosity overpowered reason as he explored the depths of the hollow. Trying to take in the various rooms, corridors, twists, and turns, Jason seemed to be losing himself in the tree, and due to this, walked right into a girl running his way. "....Huh?" The girl looked at him with a hint of surprise, tinged in her eyes. She pressed her face to Jason's, her emerald eyes staring him straight in the face, almost intimidatingly so. She seemed to open her mouth, muttering the words, "Wait...is that...you...?" She was legitimately surprised; almost scared of who this was. Jason blinked for a moment; his brain seemed to be unable to process exactly who has was seeing. Pale skin, long, white hair that seemed to have its own glow, and large emerald eyes that demanded his gaze, there was no doubt in his mind. "S-Solele...?" He choked out her name; it had been years since he had seen her, but he could recognize her in a heartbeat. "It's me." Solele backed up, slightly- her words were shaking very much so; as was her body. "Is that...wait, I thought you were dead, but I always had a feeling that you'd return to me someday." She leaned in closer, "Also, I only ran ASAP because you told me to, I regret it , no hard feelings." Jason surprised himself by pulling Solele into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He could feel himself at ease now; Solele was safe, she hadn't been harmed, even though it had been a decade since they'd last seen each other, she was alive. "I never held any hard feelings for that." He said, smiling weakly. "I told you to run, didn't I? Only an idiot gets angry at someone for listening to what he says; especially someone as stubborn as you." "Yep." Solele replied. "That's right. You told me to run, and it was fair." She suddenly realized what else he said, prompting her to swing at him. "Don't call me stubborn." Jason took the blow to his face like a champ, even laughing. Still keeping his grip on Solele, he lifted her high into the air as if she weighed as much as a small child, enjoying the sight of her indignant expression. "I've missed you, you know." "I have missed you as well..." Solele was more disturbed than anything else; but she was definitely pleased out of her mind. It felt so eerie just seeing Jason standing here in front of her- she couldn't really comprehend the situation. "It's just...hard to believe. Are you a ghost...?" "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked, his smile not breaking. "You're paler than I remember." Before she could snap at him, however, he nodded his head slowly. "Don't worry, Solele. It's really me." He put her down, finally letting her go. "This is just...so surprising. I originally came here simply to train under my grandmother but...to find you." He was still breathless. "Good things happen, when you least expect it..." Solele glanced down- her skin tinged with red. "I, I really thought you were dead, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me!? Where were you!?" She began to punch into his chest, breaking down, sobbing. "S-Solele, calm down!" Jason was taken aback by this; he hadn't expected crying, but then again, he was never one for processing emotions. "If I had even been here during this decade, I'd have tried to find you, you know that. After my imprisonment, I destroyed the castle, and during my fight with Knightwalker, I was taken away from Edolas by an Anima, a dimensional portal. This is my first time back in this world in years." He wrapped his arms around her again, surprised at the fact that he was the stronger of the two now; Solele's punches stopped within moments. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Solele, but it's alright. I'm back now." "You'll never leave again," Solele's eyes flickered repeatedly before becoming far more normal., "Right...?" She wasn't too keep on returning with Jason to that other dimension- but with time, and effort, she could change. "I have to go back, though..." Jason frowned; he couldn't abandon the Akatsuki in Earth Land, and Vivian still needed them to come for her. And even more pressing, he needed to pay E a visit. "Solele...why don't you come back with me? Come with me, to Earth Land?" Solele stepped back, apparantly in a slump. "Earth....Land....?" Truth be told, she didn't know anything about that place, and it DID scare her, just thinking of an alternate dimension opposite Edolas. "I'm...not so sure...but if you want me to, I will..." Doubt was mixed in with her words; but moments later, that gave rise to confidence as she clenched her fist in a supportive motion, "Alright! I will!" END